


Love at First Mess.

by Catsu_Catsu



Series: Azakyu week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, Love at First Sight, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsu_Catsu/pseuds/Catsu_Catsu
Summary: “Can I get a date? Your LIME?”“D-Date!” Azami gasps leaning closer, “there are rules, yo dumbo!”
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Series: Azakyu week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925275
Kudos: 41
Collections: AzaKyu Week 2020





	Love at First Mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for choosing to read this, I wrote it for the first day of Azakyu week 2020 with the prompt "Costumes", I hope you like it.  
> On the side, I'd like to mention that at the first thing I thought when I asked myself what type of costume Azami would wear for halloween? Cleopatra VII popped up into my head, but then I thought that it might be offensive and as I searched online for the costume and found out that there are people that think it might offensive if you're not egypcian.  
> It is offensive to dress as a egypcian, because a culture is clearly not a costume, yet Azami's costume is not a egypcian person, is none other than Cleopatra VII, a historical figure that happens to be egypcian, and I thought that I should make that clear before posting this.

Halloween is fun because it’s the day of the year where Azami can make the most of pure creativity and gets to put makeup on lots of different faces and his own, besides he feels like a kid because he can come up with costume ideas and help Yuki sew them, sometimes they dress matchies, sometimes not, but an unskippable every-year-thingy is Kazunari’s halloween party.

This year, Azami’s attire is Cleopatra VII and he makes his way inside the house looking effortlessly perfect, hanging from the arm of Muku dressed as Marc Anthony. It doesn’t last that much though because, once inside, they manage to lose each other.

Kazunari’s parties are always crowded, he knows a shitton of people--and that people always invite more people--and most of them happen to not have anything to do during halloween--just like him, though--, and it’s not even a surprise that they got separated from each other in such a short amount of time, last year it was the same but then he was with Banri at least and not completely alone, holding his tunic up so the randoms dancing to some catchy pop-ish song won’t step on it, of course he needs to take care of his costume, Yuki didn’t took his time to sew the embroidery golden details by hand for nothing.

Between looking where he’s going and avoiding people stepping on him, Azami manages to bump into a pirate with both eyes uncovered and his eyepatch on his forehead.

“Milady,” he manages to chirp and bow lightly. A drunk dude probably, Azami thinks, that and the poor colored lighting Kazunari chose this time are just playing a dirty trick on him. “Shall we dance?” he asks.

Azami scratches one of his temples, messing a little with his meticulously arranged curls, the dude doesn’t attempt to move any further and the guys behind Azami are just getting into his personal space.

“Imma dude,” Azami finally replies, furrowing his brows, not because it’s the drunk guy’s fault to be confused, but because it’s been already some time and he’s kinda frustrated.

And decides to leave by the side of the pirate to get at least something to drink before continuing to look for Muku.

Drink in hand he scans the crowd, but only spots Misumi dressed as a triangle--just a big blue triangle--and Omi dressed as a cowboy, and he already asked both of them.

To spot a boy with pink fluffy hair on an historical costume mustn't be too hard, most of the people there have more contemporaneous costumes, complicated costumes with lots of shiny fabric and bright colors, or more halloween like, like Sakuya rocking that skull makeup Azami did on his face, even Masumi with his last minute skull-with-horns costume somebody put together for him since he was planning to go as Izumi’s groom.

‘Sides their costumes do stand out, or why would the pirate be again in front of him now?

“You’re pretty,” can be heard as a whisper over the loud music as the pirate squeezes his maroon pirate hat on his hands.

Now he can take a proper look at him, his hair is light purple and his eyes bright even under the dim light of the place, but Azami is too focused on finding Muku to worry about him or appreciate his unwanted compliment.

“Yeah, whatever,” Azami replies but doesn’t attempt to move, he just fixes the golden diadem around his head, over his forehead.

“D-Don’t tell me...” he replies, now inviting himself to sit by his side--Azami only moves because he doesn’t want their legs to touch--,“you already have a partner?”

“P-Partner!?” Azami hisses.

He nods, “you seem to be looking for someone, is that your date? Your partner?”

Azami tries to take a deep breath and count to ten 1… 2… 3…

“A date? W-what are you talking about so carelessly?... Ugh… Why would I have a p-partner? Y-You don’t even know me for bringing that up… ugh… just...”

But he just tilts his head.

“You’re too red, is it hot in here? Drink thi--AH! I’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRY...”

The weirdly green colored liquid that was on Azami’s cup spreads all over the white fabric, leaving at its pace a stain that won’t disappear like in forever and revealing the silhouette of Azami’s upper body for the prying eyes--eye, now that he’s wearing his eyepatch properly--of the pirate, who shamelessly looks at him with his mouth hanging open.

“W-What are you looking at?!” Azami spits trying to cover himself as much as he can.

Thus he covers both eyes, cup still in his hand.

“I’ll help you clean up,” he offers on a loud chirp.

And without adding anything else he hands Azami his pirate jacket and grabs his hand to guide him through the crowd to the stairs that lead to the second floor.

“Let’s go to Kazu-san’s bathroom” he comments, apologizing to the people gathered on the stairs.

So he knows Kazunari, at least he knows him.

The second floor of the house is properly illuminated, now Azami can take a proper look at the pirate, at least at the frilly sleeves of his shirt and the wide hand holding Azami’s own longer and slimmer hand, then when the pirate closes the bathroom door he can finally take a proper look at his light freckles and bushy brows.

“Should I get something from Kazu-san’s closet for you? he won’t mind, he’s really nice...”

“I know,” Azami interrupts, turning to look at himself in the mirror, finally putting down the pirate jacket.

It indeed will leave a stain that Yuki won’t be too happy to see, plus he’s all wet and cold now, with a total stranger in Kazunari’s bathroom, yet the stranger is decent enough to turn as Azami looks at himself in the mirror.

“Towel,” Azami asks, and thinks of adding a  _ please _ to not sound so mad at the guy.

“YEAH!” he chirps and hands a white towel.

Azami looks at the flawless white for a moment, feeling a little sorry for dirtying it, feeling it with his fingers and kinda apologizing for using it.

“I’m sorry for spilling that over you, and I’m sorry for looking.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Azami lets out suddenly.

And sees his shoulders fall as he presses his forehead to the door with a loud sound.

“Won’t you catch a cold? I ruined your dress too.”

“Tunic, and I can wash it.”

With that he seems to calm down and stops talking for a moment until he decides to properly introduce himself as Kumon.

Kumon doesn’t seem like a drunk guy fooled by the bad lighting Kazunari chose, he seems kinda nice, so Azami decides to tell him his name.

“Azami is a beautiful name,” he says, casually.

“Thanks, I guess,” Azami replies now sitting on the sink still pressing the towel over his chest, “you can turn,” he also announces because it feels weird, and he weirdly wants to see Kumon’s face.

Without any hesitation, Kumon obeys, now he’s smiling, he does have a nice smile, the type that make Azami feel like he should smile more, or that he shouldn’t at all, and he also has dimples, nice dimples on his cheeks, Azami looks down focusing on the intricate pattern Yuki saw on the hem of his tunic.

“I was looking for a friend.”

“No partner?” he asks and sounds so relieved it’s even funny.

“I’m too young to get married.”

For a moment he looks at Azami in awe as if he was waiting for him to say something, Azami starts to play with one of his curls.

“What?” he mutters looking only for a second.

Second in which Kumon goes through a lot of emotions, until he finally asks.

“Getting married? I meant like a...”

“Fiance.”

Kumon only shakes his head.

“Then what?” Azami asks.

“Girlfriend, boyfriend or…” he starts to say, but stops as he sees Azami shaking his head, “None?!” he chirps now, and without waiting for an answer he goes on: “But you’re so cute… cute, what am I saying? You’re gorgeous, the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen… I’m… Are you into guys?”

It is surprising how this boy can talk so recklessly about things Azami could never, first complimenting him out of the blue, now asking that kind of thing, Azami feels speechless but on a good way seeing now how Kumon starts to apologize and moves a lot because he makes big gestures and lots of expressions, Azami lets out a giggle and covers his mouth.

“Was that a laugh?” he croaks, then gasp, “your smile is also beautiful!”

And Azami kinda uncovers his mouth now, shamelessly letting Kumon see his smile, because Kumon looks so happy, like a puppy that was just patted on the head, moving around saying that he’d die happy right now.

Getting the attention is not bad, though, Azami doesn’t mind anymore, and wants only a little more, just a little bit, so he nods slyly, subtly giving him the answer from before but not totally because Kumon is literally a stranger.

But he does get the cue, and recklessly asks:

“Can I get a date? Your LIME?”

“D-Date!” Azami gasps leaning closer, “there are rules, yo dumbo!”

Kumon stops suddenly, tilting his head.

“Rules?”

“Yeah” Azami replies and jumps off the sink to walk out.

“What kind of rules?” Kumon asks behind him.

Azami is silent for a moment, only speaking again when he’s in front of Kazunari’s closet.

“Normal rules, duh.”

“Tell me one.”

“The parents have to meet before people go on dates, do you live on a cave or somethin’?”

Kumon stands a little behind and shakes his head heavily, shaking that flighty head of his too much, for what Azami can see from the mirror on the door of the closet.

“Then, do I ask your pops about a date?”

“...Yeah, something like that, you also have to convince me.”

Kumon’s reflection disappears when he opens the door only to see the colorful wardrobe Kazunari owns.

“Theeeeen he’s like the final boss.”

Which doesn’t sound too bad, so Azami doesn’t correct him, he just grabs something that’s not too colorful and closes the door just to find Kumon by his side, surprising him.

“Don’t worry, Azami, I’ll fight the final boss for you.”

And also doesn’t sound bad, but Azami decides to correct him, because it is worrying how those bugs Muku likes to call love start to materialize on his belly.

“You have to convince me also.”

“What are you talking about?” Kumon asks now following him to the bathroom, but staying outside as Azami closes the door to get changed, “didn’t I already win over you with my charm?”

“I’ll give you a point for staying outside the bathroom,” Azami replies quickly, trying to hush those bugs starting to riot on his belly.

“Then I must be a proper gentleman… I’ll drive you home.”

The first thought is he has to reject him, not because he’s still a stranger (weirdly, he now feels like he knows him somewhat): because he’s supposed to leave with Muku, but Muku is nowhere to be seen and he’s cold and his costume doesn’t work anymore, he can text him later, let him know that he left early.

“I just have to tell nii-chan I’m leaving,” Kumon announces as he leads the way downstairs and to Kazunari’s terrace.

And it’s then when Azami finally meets Marc Anothy again, next to him, his cousin who’s dressed in a totally normal attire but with a headband with a machete knife, and this Juza guy also the same guy that Kumon greets as  _ Nii-chan! _ .

The story turns out to be, for what Muku says between breathing heavily, that he was also looking for him, panicking because he thought people stepped all over Azami and he was now flat on the floor, then Juza found him searching under the snacks table. Kumon laughs loudly at that.

“Then, there’s no need for me driving you home, since you were looking for Muku and we just found Muku and...”

It isn’t, but Azami’s heart shouldn’t sink at that, and shouldn’t he tell him that there’s a need because he promised and Azami was kinda looking forward to it, even though they just meet and he cannot already feel the bugs when they just meet, luckily, Muku interrupts his train of thoughts:

“But, Kyuu-chan, look at Azami-kun, he looks tired and his costume is ruined now.”

And Juza nods, “yeah, you should take proper care of your own mistake, Kumon.”

“Right, right” Kumon mutters, then looks at Azami again, with those bright eyes full of life and adds, “if you’re fine with me, I’ll take you home, Azami.”

“Guess I am” he replies only to play it cool.

But with a guy that went all the way and named his motorcycle as  _ Thousand Bunny _ for the evening--and gave Azami a long explanation about it--and that shamelessly tells him to  _ get on board, matey! _ and then adds  _ arrgh _ to make his point clear, there’s no way he needs to play it cool with such a simple person, rather he feels like he should be more straightforward.

Sheltering with the darkness of the night and his now undone curls, Azami moves his cold toes about on his sandals, feeling a little bashful, and oddly Kumon notices the change of air, stopping midway with his eyes and smile shining under the artificial light of the street.

“What happened?” he lets out, then clears his throat, “I mean, wha’ happened?”

Azami lets out a giggle as he shakes his head.

“You said you wanted to exchange LIME, didn’t you?”

And he takes a few seconds to realize, it shows because as soon as he does he speaks exactly what’s on his mind:

“Does that mean I can get permission to woo?”

The night isn’t particularly windy, there’s barely any clouds on the sky, yet a chill runs down Azami’s spine as the bugs on his belly lie in wait for the phrase that leaves Azami’s mouth next:

“Maybe, now that you’re catching up with the rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end, if you find any mistake or have any feedback for me you can let me know in the comments/on my [twitter account](http://twitter.com/mu_catsu)  
> .  
> P.S.: Kumon named his motorcycle as Thousand Bunny because I thought I'd be funny if he named it as one of One Piece ships (Thousand Sunny) and decided to change a letter.


End file.
